


Blow a bubble for the Queen

by MamaCondy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCondy/pseuds/MamaCondy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah peixes is an heiress by birth and a queen to be by right and yet both these things are far from appealing. With the sudden onset of memory like nightmares and the growing tension between her ancestor and herself running far from her destiny seems the preferable fate. Yet something holds her in place. With every urge to run comes the urge to tuck into the hold of her Companion and long time friend Aranea Serket. How long can her friend's presence be of help however?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow a bubble for the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Blow a bubble for the queen is a work and progress and should update weekly if not every other week. I'd love to gather feedback and pointers from readers!

Smoke hid the stars above alternia as the moons rose weakly to the west. Their glow seemed muted as just upon the horizon opposite lay a burning pyre of golden light, the shine illuminating an army of fervently dancing trolls. In the fire's wake they howled and leapt, horns scything through the air with each bold twirl as the trampled into the blood ridden soil tapestries adorned with the symbol of a once powerful ruler. the trident.       

     Towards the center of the celebration lay the crumbling foundations of a flogging jut; the moss-covered stone alive with chains and screaming as a beaten woman was held in place within its shadow. Here the Former ruler of alternia thrashed in unbridled rage, her fuchsia eyes alight with such scorn it could melt the very shackles from her wrists if physical. Sadly this was not to be. As she spat curses upon her captors one man rose to meet them with a smirk fluttering across his rust hued lips. With bold and victorious steps the low blooded troll drew close to the frothing fuchsia, horns casting long shadows behind him as his transparent wings did the same. For a moment the fragile structures upon the man's back fluttered, casting shimmering scales to the ground as he took from his belt a rusted scythe.

      Raging eyes caught sight of the weapon, the woman known as Condesce immediately stiffening her posture to exude what little bravery and power she had left. Through grit teeth, a few of which lay cracked, she hissed a final hex upon the rust male, her studded brows knit forward to better convey her malice.

     "u sack a ship..u haven't won! ur gonna get yo ass handed to u in just a few solar cycles...ULL SEA U LIL BITCH"

   Before the empress could continue her spiel the soldier behind her snagged a soiled cloth from his belt, the blue tinged fabric swiftly catching between the woman's open jaws as she hitched her breath in repulsion. It reeked. It was foul. It was humiliating. Condesce screamed into the gag with the rage of a thousand men as she swung her head to the left and right, massive and damaged horns failing to connect with her tormentors as she growled and worried her teeth into the horrid fabric. Given time she would escape and bring her vengeance down upon the impudent populace of her planet yet time was no longer a commodity she held. This the queen realized to late as the rust blooded man known as summoner moved behind her, rusted scythe pressing to her neck and rubbing their as he wore a devious smirk.

    "you took everything from me doll...its only fair I return the favor...isnt it?" His voice quivered as he uttered the statement lowly, an unseen pain welling in his chest as he lifted the scythe higher, condesce wincing as droplets of fuchsia ichor stained the Jagged blade. "you will pay for all you've done...Meenah"

    With the name spoken the summoner yanked back upon the blade, its curved edge leaving a gaping smile along condesce's neck and gills. Blood began to pour freely from the sickening grin as her eyes fixed to the moons in the distance. A feeble scream died in her throat as it spilled out with the rest of her life, the pure pink hue decorating the decrepid jut in torrents as her head was held aloft. Condesce felt everything drain from her in that moment, her thoughts, her bravery, her fear hell even her hatred. All of it pooled around her and reflected the sorry state she found herself. She had lost...everything. She was dead.

* * *

  
  
Meenah peixes woke with a scream, her body jerking upright and free of her covers as sweat poured from her brow. Each panicked breath she sucked in burned like fire as her chest heaved to and fro. In her chest she could feel her vascular pump drumming away against her ribs, the sensation painful just as much as the phantom grin she felt stretching across her neck. there she let here hands fly, the cold digits working around the circumference of her slender throat to check for any unwanted features. Nothing. Had it all been a dream? A vivid...vivid dream? With wide eyes and a frightful glance about the room she now sat in Meenah fumbled to the left of her clam shaped water-bed. Though it took some time, what with the darkness of the space, she eventually found and tugged down upon a light switch.

    It took only a second for three lamps to come alive, their shine chasing away the pitch shadows of her day proofed room . In the glow of the lights she found comfort; hands clasping around her upright knees as she forced her breathing to slow and regulate. Though hard she managed this feat in time to glance at her clock as it ticked away to 9am. God it was so early....Meenah shook her head briskly at the thought of going back to sleep. She couldn't... not after that dream. Yet she had no other clear options. Perhaps some medicine would help but god knows where her ancestor hid those. She could call cronus for magic perhaps but hell would need to freeze over.

     after a moment's pause meenah struck upon a better idea than those prior. While her hands trembled she dug through her side table drawer until she found and clasped a literal shell phone. With a few tries the fuchsia heiress managed to punch in the digits for her palemate's phone correctly. you'd think hitting 888-8888-88888 would be easy yet in her state it proved mildly challenging.

      The line ringed several times, far to many times for comfort really, until eventually the receiver clicked, a disgruntled voice sounding through the speaker. Meenah hefted a sigh as she recognized the perturbed feminine sound.

   "Meenah its nine in the morning. Nine. do you have any idea how deeply asleep i was? I was in the dream bubbles!" It was a blessing that the girl upon the other end could not see meenah's grin for it carried all of her relief and joy at hearing the other berate her for such an early call.

    "Look twerket im sorry! I just...okray i had a shitty bass dream. thought id call an share it wit you" For a moment things grew uncomfortably quiet, the cobalt troll on the other end slowly reaching out mentally to probe her friend's mind. If meenah could feel such an intrusion upon her think pan she didn't mention it.

     "Oh....that dream again....Well I shall be there in a moment...Just dont call me every five minutes! I do not need undead hounding me"

-click-


End file.
